


Butcher

by KingPandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But then Quackity was suppose to get hung and vanished, Butcher Quackity, Dream and JSchlatt team, Jschlatt lived, Karl and Quackity were going to get married to Sapnap, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Multi, Not sure if I'm hooking people up really, Techno helps Quackity, Tubbo is technically a slave now, Wilbur died, manburg, tommy died, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPandas/pseuds/KingPandas
Summary: "Alex."The man was stunned by his name being called, it swept his ears from the darkness of his Dream.  He looked around, in a panic, still holding the item close to him, as if he were protecting it. He recognized the voice, but couldn't place his finger on who it was."Alex you killed him, we were suppose to get married." Killed who? His memory was hazy in his dreams, he never remembered his dreams either, so who?
Kudos: 3





	Butcher

Chapter One  
The man fell to the ground with a thud, letting out a yelp of pain as the object he was holding made a hard impact with his forehead. The rest of the object chattered with the floor suddenly.  
Something sent the black haired male into a panic, air escaping his lungs faster then entering them, he couldn’t breathe correctly. The reason for this, another black haired male stood above him, holding an axe the other carried moments before.   
The man’s eyes were bloodshot, he looked light headed, and blood leaked from the corners of his mouth. There was also a faint mark around his neck, almost like he had been hung.  
Along with these features, the man wore a blue torn up running jacket. It had lettering on it, however it was unrecognizable at this point. He had black hair, though a white and grey beanie laid on his head, covering the tops of it, just wisps of his hair showing. They had no white suits that would fit the male, so they kept him in is outfit instead of changing him. So he had torn black jeans, no shoes.  
One of his dark brown eyes twitched as he brought his newly found axe raised into the air.  
“Sapnap, you guys made a mistake.” The male spoke, his voice was relatively deep at the moment, though normally it would be high. “As he would say.” A sadistic smile crept onto the male’s face. “You fucked up.”  
Blood pooled from the other’s throat, pooling around him. Some blood managed to scatter onto his blue jacket and face.  
He shifted onto one knee, grabbing the shovel, staring at the male for a moment or two before lifting up his head. He placed a kiss on his forehead before reaching back to untie what the man wore on his head.   
He smiled. “It’s really too bad Sapnap, I gave you a chance and you didn’t take it. You fucked up, not me.”  
His eyes pierced the body below him before carefully getting up. He pulled up a box in front of his face, placing the shovel and axe into it. He swiped, the box now gone. He started to walk away, glancing back once more.  
‘What did you just do, Big Q? ‘  
The voice rang through his ears, he shook his head. “I did what was right, you know I did.”  
‘Oh, ok!’  
‘I don’t see it like that.’  
‘But Tommy! It’s Quackity, why would he lie to us?’  
Quackity sighed. “Tommy, that’s enough.” He waved his hand slightly.  
The floating men behind him stare.  
One, by the name of “Wilbur”, or “Ghostbur”, had soft dark brown hair. It was slightly curly and fluffed in the front. His skin was a pale grey, his eyes a hollow brown. He wore a yellow sweater that fit his slim frame nicely. He wore skinny jeans, which also fit him frame nicely. He also wore glasses, making his eyes seem more hollow.  
The other, by the name of Tommy, was blonde, the ends looked like that had been burnt slightly. He used to have blue eyes, now they were orange and red. His shirt was still his signature shirt, with holes in it. His blue jeans are the same.  
The feature that would catch your eye with this being was what streamed from his eyes. Lava fell down his eyes, like they were tears that you couldn’t stop.  
Wilbur died after being killed by his father. He had a choice in how he died, he said he wanted Philza to kill him.  
Tommy had no choice. Dream and Schlatt threw him into lava as he cried out for Wilbur to hug him one last time.  
Ever since they were both sentenced to death, they decided to haunt the person who screwed them over. Though they figured out he didn’t try to, actually he wanted to help them. But neither of them heard the argument against him and Schlatt, the one of Schlatt tearing down their whitehouse.  
So, Quackity was screwed, sentenced to death from the medieval times, as Schlatt stated. But he was still alive, it led him to this point, where he killed one of his two new fiances, Sapnap.  
‘Big Q, I really don’t think it was right to kill him.’  
“He was on their side Tommy, it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s over and done with, drop it.” Quackity said, glaring back at the burnt male. “I’m not going to show my love for someone on their side, no matter what. I do not care how much I loved him, he betrayed me.”  
The floating blonde sighed, floating towards the black haired male.   
‘There are people, Big Q. We need to get going.’ The blonde and black haired male turned to see Ghostbur pointing in the distance. ‘Maybe we should say hi before we leave though!’  
‘He will die Wilbur, let’s go.’  
The brown haired male frowned before floating after the others. They walked, and didn't dare to run. Quackity couldn’t, he was too weak to do so. He was barely alive, it was a miracle he was able to stand right now, let alone walk.

Quackity collapsed against a tree, snow heavily beating onto the ground, falling through the leaves onto him.  
‘I think we went too far, it’s cold here.’  
Tss...  
Quackity and Tommy looked for the noise, right before Ghostbur let out a soft cry.  
“Ghostbur?”  
Tss... ‘Yes?’ Tss… ‘Aw this burns, I feel like I’m melting.’  
The black haired male took his jacket off, hanging it over Ghostbur, yet the sound continued.  
Tss…  
“Tommy?”  
Quackity looked at Tommy, whose skin was cracking slightly, underneath his skin showed a glowing red and orange texture. Some of the cracks in his skin turned a black, sining purple with a hue.  
Oh my god. Tommy looked at his arms. Cracks along there and his face showed. Ghostbur floated over, hanging the jacket over Tommy’s face as well, pulling him under the tree.  
There was no more sound. They were safe now.  
“It makes sense for Tommy, but why WIlbur too?”  
Both of the ghosts shrugged. The show continued to fall heavily. “I’ll build us some shelter then, don’t let any show get onto either of you.”  
Quackity shivered as he headed to a different tree. The box showed up in front of his face again, grabbing his axe and swiping his hand to get rid of it. He started to chop down a spruce tree. He gathers the food and saplings, automatically replanting. He started on a small shelter.  
After he was done, he got the two ghosts to get inside.  
“I’m going to get us beds, stay here. I saw a village on our way here.”  
They both nodded, however Ghostbur wanted to help. He tried to convince Quackity, however he failed.  
“Ghostbur, you need to stay with Tommy. He’s made from lava, he could set the house on fire so I need you to stay here. I also can’t go out there without a jacket again, I was freezing without it building the house. I need you guys safe, alright?”  
Despite being angry at the two ghosts for not realizing his loyalty, he still cared about them. They made him angry at a lot of points but he refused to snap at them.  
He set off to the village, stealthily going into the village. He didn’t want to be caught by anyone who may be looking for him.  
Quackity was now in one of the houses, looting the chest of food and supplies and taking any beds he found in it, which he found two.  
Tommy would probably not sleep too often, he was probably afraid to light the house on fire because of what Quackity said. They would take turns being asleep and awake. Quackity would not be the first, he was too tired and weak to stay up and watch out for any danger.  
Speaking of danger.  
He heard deep humming, causing him to tense up after swiping away the grey box. He held an axe in hand, ready to attack, looking at the window not too far away.   
A broken crown, pink hair, long pointed ears, black eyes.  
That’s what he saw in the few seconds he had to see the being.  
More humming, then silence.   
“Did I take all the villagers already?” The male’s voice was deep, a slight cheery tone to it.  
Quackity was screwed, it was Technoblade. He would take him in if found, but why was he here?  
“Hnn.” He heard a sound, coming from not too far away. Across the house from him.  
“I guess not,” The voice spoke, the door opening slowly.  
The tall male stepped into the house. A slim figure with long braided pink hair, laid calmly on his shoulder. He had a puffy white shirt with some red stains, the shirt tucked under black pants, puffing out slightly before his brown boots. His boots were right below his knees. THey were done up with black laces. Around his shoulders were puffed up with a hooded cloak, the cloak going down to below his knees, it trailed behind him. A pointed broken crown laid on the males head, blasting how powerful this man was. His black eyes and long pointed ears just added to this power.  
He was looking away from Quackity, at the villager. If he moved towards it, Quackity had a chance to escape and not be taken. He would run back to Tommy and Wilbur safely. He just needed to wait for the escape.   
It soon came, when the male made his way towards the villager. Quackity bolted for the door, slamming onto the ground for a split minute before getting back up to run. Techno heard it however.  
It had stopped snowing, there were black and purple fireworks. He got blasted outside and hurt badly. He looked towards the door, seeing Techno stare down at him.  
There was no mercy in his eyes, there never once is though. No mercy, so sympathy, no love, no care, no emotion, none but rage.   
“What are you doing here Quackity?” The male’s voice demanded, Quackity’s eyes twitching out of fear.  
“I needed supplies, for me and the gh-” The black haired male cut himself off, he couldn’t just say ghosts, Tecjno couldn’t see them.  
“You and what? You were supposed to be hung today, what happened.”  
“Exiled?” Quackity questioned. “That’s probably what will happen if they catch me. I’ll be exiled. I killed Sapnap, so.”  
“You what?” Techno perked an eyebrow, he looked impressed, yet still angered.  
“I killed Sapnap. He was trying to bury me so I killed him.”  
“Weren’t you supposed to get married to him and Karl?” Techno tilted his head, staring at the now shivering Quackity, he couldn’t tell if it was from fear or the cold.  
“They betrayed me, they were a part of the execution, they tried to kill me so I returned the favour.” The black haired male pushed himself up, crossing his arms while still shivering. “I can’t love someone who can’t love me.”  
“Alright uh,” Techno took a sharp inhale, “Quackity, you must leave. They know about this village and they know where I live. They will be here soon I presume, probably looking for you. So go, far away.”  
Quackity nodded and scanned the other, he gave a weak smile before getting ready to bolt.  
“Before you leave, what you did was bold. They’re going to hunt you down, you need to hide well. I say make a diversion house, then another base, or a secret entrance.”  
Techno’s eyes pierced Quackity as he spokehe spoke, a grey box floating in front of him for a split moment, before Techno held an item.  
It was gold, in the shape of a small legless block villager. It had green eyes, which seemed to glow as it was thrusted towards Quackity. This caused Quackity to look up at Techno.  
“A totem of undying? Why?”  
“I have a feeling you are going to need it, take it.” The pink haired male’s voice was flat, but it had a hint of sincerity in it. Was the male pitying Quackity, or gifting him something because he cared?  
Who cares, it’s a chance of a second life.  
He took the shining item into his hands, placing it away safely in the floating box. “Thank you Techno, goodbye.”  
Techno nodded, holding back more words as he watched the black haired male get up and run away. He sighed and went back into the village home, grabbing the villager, taking it to his own home. It wasn’t far from Quackity’s and the ghost’s house.

‘Wilbur, what are you doing? I get it’s no longer snowing but why are we going outside?’ Tommy floated quickly towards the other ghost, earning a worried stare from the brunette.  
‘Quackity is in trouble, there is someone coming. We need to wake him up.’  
Tommy perked an eyebrow, staying completely still to hear something, anything that WIlbur was hearing. Nothing, Tommy heard nothing.  
‘Are you sure?’  
‘Yes Tommy, I’m sure! Go wake up Quackity, tell him to hide.’  
Tommy did as told, quackity making his way back into their shared house.  
Air caught into Tommy’s throat, Quackity was awake. He was holding a gold object. A green glow could be seen on Quackity’s calm features. There were no emotions, he was just calmly staring.  
His head slowly tilted up, keeping his eyes glued to the item. It wasn’t until a second later that his eyes snapped up to look at the hovering blonde. “What?”  
‘Wilbur says someone is coming, he can hear them. I was told to tell you to hide.’  
“I wouldn’t worry Tommy, if you couldn’t hear it I doubt anyone is coming.” He gazed down at the gold item down in his hands once again.  
‘How-How did you get that Quackity?’  
“Hm?”  
‘The totem, you seem so invested in it, how did you get it?’  
“I ran into someone in the village, they offered me the totem, so I took it.” The black haired male’s eyes were once again glued to the totem. Not daring to take his eyes off of it just yet. “Don’t worry about it Tommy, we’re fine. I don’t think he’d give me a totem if he was going to hunt us down and kill me.”  
Tommy looked worried, leaning back onto air, as if he were leaning against a wall. ‘I’m going to worry, no matter how stupid you were for killing Sapnap Big Q, I’m worried. Some random guy you met at the village gave you a totem. Who knows, maybe he did it to earn your trust so he could kidnap you and bring you back to them. Big Q, do not tell me not to worry.’  
He didn’t mutter a word, his pupils were still reflecting the green glow of the totem’s emerald eyes. He seemed distracted, drained.  
‘Why haven’t you slept?’  
“I did, Tommy.”  
‘Don’t lie to me, you have bags under your eyes. Why haven’t you slept.’  
“I don’t want to, I’m an adult Tommy, don’t boss me around,” He squinted his eyes in slight anger.  
‘Put the totem away and sleep.’  
The sound in the background was covered by their bickering, which slowly changed into an argument.  
“I said don’t boss me around Tommy, I’m not putting the totem away. It’ll save my life if someone kills me.” The male grumbled angirly, still keeping his now twitching eyes glued on the totem.  
The noise got louder, they still didn’t notice.  
‘Big Q.’  
“I am not putting it down, Techno gave it to me there’s no reason for me to put it away, it can save me, he can save me.”  
‘You’re wrong. TechnoBlade will betray us like he did with L’man-Manburg.’  
‘I told you to tell him to hide Tommy, not argue.’ The brunette floated through the door, eyes automatically scanning the two of them. ‘Someone is right outside, Quackity hide, now.’  
Quackity tilted his head, eyes now coming off the totem.  
The brunette ghost’s eyes traveled down to the totem before speaking again.  
‘Where’d you get that, no no wait. Hide, there is someone right now. If you talk to me they will hear.’  
Quackity sighed, standing up and walking to the corner. He tapped a button silently, dropping down suddenly. He landed in water with a little splash, waiting for the OK.  
The ghosts held their breath by the beds, glued to each other’s sides.  
“What is this place?” A deep, gravely voice spoke. The male’s voice was slightly slurred, maybe a little more then slightly.   
“Mr. President, we need to go back.” Another masculine voice, one that was smooth, a little higher, but still quite deep.  
‘Schlatt?’ The blonde looked at the brunette, earning a weird stare from him.  
‘The other sounded like Dream, is Schlatt drunk?’ Wilbur looked back at the door before floating towards it, phasing right through it, the other followed.  
The first one spotted by them was a tall, muscular brunette. His hair was short and dark, some fuzz on his chin. His eyes were yellow, with an oval black pupil going left to right. He wore a suit, a red tie undone, his over jacket nowhere to be seen on his own body. He had black dress pants that were rolled up on one of his legs.  
But the most noticeable feature on this male laid on his head. Big ram horns on his head, just below them were ram ears. By far, this was Schlatt’s most noticeable feature.  
Dream was the other being, though not exactly “human” he could represent one with a certain form, which he was not at this point.  
He wore almost all green and brown, a lime green hoodie dirtied slightly, along with a banding from his shoulder to his hip. He wore an extremely dark shade of brown for his pants, green and silver chains went from one side to another. He wore brown fingerless gloves on his hands, and black knee high boots with brown bandings.  
This man was weird yet stunning. Under his hood didn’t stand a human head, it was a floating orb with a smiley face on it. His skin was completely white. He clearly was not human.  
He stared at the ghosts, but it didn’t seem like that.  
“I said, Dream, what is this place?” The drunk ram slammed a fist on the other’s shoulder repeatedly. “Answer me, don’t stand staring at it.”  
“It’s a house, probably TechnoBlade’s false shelter.” It didn’t move, the beings mouth didn’t move, instead it glowed a dark green when he spoke. “He probably has another place somewhere, we should go back.”  
“I want to kill him, let’s go find him!” Schlatt whined, hitting Dream with his horns.  
The being tilted his orb head to watch the other, he was drunk, Dream had to be patient. “I rather you not get hurt. We’ll go searching for him tomorrow, got it?”  
Schlatt seemed excited now, nodding with a stupid grin on his face.  
“Before we go, I want you to stand back just a slight bit further.” As the dark green glow vanished, Schltt stepped back and watched the grey box appear in front of Dream. He grabbed something, something red.  
It was snowing again, Wilbur had noticed from the ‘tss’ of his own and Tommy’s skin.  
Dream walked towards the house, placing down slight circles down, grabbing a lighter and lighting the-  
‘Tommy get down!’ The ghost went to grab the other, Dream looking at both of them, the black eyes suddenly glowing red.  
“I knew it, where is he?”  
Dream was thrown back with the blow, falling to the ground with a ‘thud’. He glared right back at the ghosts, eyes still red.  
Suddenly his head changed, a slightly shattered mask made its way to the ground as emerald green eyes pierced their way to Tommy and Wilbur.  
A pale figure, his features were delicate, yet angry. His hair was a dark blonde and short. His hood had fallen down.  
The grey box appeared and disappeared suddenly, he now had a sword. He looked ready to kill, to lunge.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha if you read this you're gay. Love you.


End file.
